IU
'Perfil' *'Nombre: '아이유 / IU *'thumb|256px|IUNombre Real: '이지은 / Lee Ji Eun *'Nombre en Japónes: 'イ·ウンジュの *'Profesiónes: '''Cantante, Compositora, actriz, Actriz de Voz, Guitarrista, MC, DJ de Radio, Modelo y Escritora. *'Apodos: Agasu, Princesa del K-Pop. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '''16-Mayo-1993 (20 Años) *'Signo Zodiacal: 'Tauro *'Lugar de Nacimiento: 'Gwangju, provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '1.61 cm *'Peso: '44 kg *'Tipo de Sangre: 'A *'Compañias: ''' **LOEN Entertainment (corea) misma de'' Sunny Hill, Zia, FIESTAR, HISTORY y Ra.D **'LOEN TREE (Corea) misma de Sunny Hill y HISTORY **'Universal Music Japan '(Japón) misma de SHINee 'Biografia' Pre Debut Lee Ji Eun nació el 16 de Mayo de 1993, siendo la primera hija de una familia de clase media, Estudió en Eonju Middle School y Dongdug Girls High School. Fue en sus años de estudio donde descubrió su pasión por el canto, especialmente cuando tuvo que cantar frente a mucha gente; Hizo muchas audiciones en varias agencias discográficas para que le contrataran, Incluyendo en JYP, pero ninguna la contrató. Despues tanta audiciones en varias agencias pudo entrar a una de ellas a LOEN Entertainment. Debut Recibió el nombre de IU como representación de I and You. Fue trainee tan solo por 10 meses, lo cual le pareció muy poco pero su compañia dijo que confiaba en ella. Debutó el 18 septiembre del 2008 en Mcountdown de la Mnet, pero no se hizo tan popular hasta más o menos el 2010 con el lanzamiento de su miní Albúm REAL. Debut en Japón El 24 de Enero, IU celebró una excibición en vivo en Tokio Bunkamura Orchard Hall, En el momento de la vitrina, se señalo que era la cantante coreana más joven en actuar. El 1 de Marzo del 2012, se dio a conocer un video promocional para la versión japonesa de "Good Day" la canción principal de su single japonés. que incluye imágenes DVD de la vitrina, Más tarde fue lanzado el 21 de marzo de 2012. Dramas *Beautiful Man (KBS2, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) Cameo ep. 6 *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Cameo ep. 1 *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Películas *Sammy's Adventures 2 (2012) voz *An Uninvited Guest (2011) Libros *IU In Wonderland (2011) 'Temas para drama' *''Pastel Crayon'' tema para Beautiful Man (2013) *''Take My Hand tema para The Greatest Love (2011). *''Someday ''tema para Dream High (2011). *''Because I'm a girl tema para Road No. 1 (2010) *''Araro/ Wind Flower tema para Queen Seon Duk (2009). *''So You ''tema para 2009 Alien Baseball Team (2009). *''Danny Boy ''tema para Paradise (2009). *''Fifth Finger ''tema para 19-Nineteen (2009). Temas para Videojuegos *''Atreia tema para ''AION (2012) *''Alicia tema para Alicia (2011) 'Programas de TV' *KBS Music Festival (KBS2, 2013) *Music Bank (KBS, 2013) Especial *Hidden Singer 2 (JTBC, 2013) *Weekly Idol (MBC Every 1, 2013) Ep. 121 *MBC Music Picnic (MBC, 2013) *Hidden Singer (JTBC, 2013) *Weekly Idol (MBC Every 1, 2013) Ep. 120 *The Show (SBS, 2013) *KBS2 Entertaiment Weekly (KBS2, 2013) *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2013) Junto K.Will, Kai y Lay (Miembros de EXO ) *World Changing Quiz Show (MBC, 2013) Como MC *Vitamin (KBS2, 2013) Como MC *Running Man (SBS, 2013) Ep. 168 *Incarnation (SBS, 2013) Junto a Lee Hyun Wo, Hwang Kwang Hee ZE:A *Happy Together (KBS2, 2013) Junto a Jo Jung Suk. *SBS Gayo Daejeon: The Color Of K-Pop,(SBS,2012) Como MC *Strongest Victor Quiz Show Q (MBC, 2012) *Go Show (SBS-2012) Invitada junto a Suzy de Miss A y Ga In *You and I Lee Hyori (KST, 2012) Invitada 1 Ep. *Quiz Show Q (MBC, 2012) *MTV Music Isla (SBS,2012) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) 22/05/ 2012 y 29/05/2012 *Running Man (SBS, 2012) Invitada *Music Bank (KBS, 2011) *Inkigayo como MC (SBS, 2011-2013) *1 vs. 100 (KBS2, 2011) *Entertainment Broadcast – (Guerilla Date) (KBS, 2011) *Come to play – (MBC, 2011) *You Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2011) *Happy Together (KBS2, 2011) *E!TV Special como MC (SBS, 2011) *Running Man (SBS, 2011) Junto a Shin Bong Sun *Strong Heart (SBS, 2011) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2011) *Kiss And Cry (SBS, 2011) *Good Sunday (SBS, 2010) *Game’s Star for You (MBC, 2010) *Starcraft 2 Global Star League (GomTV, 2010) *Heroes (SBS, 2010) *Star Dance Battle (MBC, 2010) vs. 'Milk Caramel' *Idol Army (5th Season) (MBC, 2010) *Starry Night (MBC) *Gom Music Chart (Gom TV, 2009) 'Programas de Radio' *KBS Yoo In-Na's Let's Crank Up the volume (KBS2, 20.01.2014) *KBS Yoo In-Na's Let's Crank Up the volume (KBS2, 07.01.2014) *KBS FM 'S' Choi Daniel Pops Pops (KBS, 31.10.2013) *Hong Jin Kyung's 2PM Radio Show (29.10.2013) *SBS Radio "de Jang Ki Ha Great Radio (SBS, 2013) *KBS 2FM Hong Jin Kyung (KBS2, 2013) *ShimShim TaPa (MBC, 2013) *MBC Radio FM4U (MBC, 2013) Junto a Sung Si Kyung *KBS Yoo In-Na's Let's Crank Up the volume (KBS2, 2013) Como DJ *KBS Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume( KBS2, 2012) *Radio Star (MBC, 2011) *Young Street (2010-2011) *Super Junior's Kiss the Radio (KBS2, 2009-2010) *Chin Chin Radio *Maybee's Raise the Volume 'Anuncios' *SanSung Galaxi S (2014) *Nexon Dungeon & Fighter Knight (2014) *Maxicana (2013) *Elle (2013) *Instyle (2013) *Ceci: (Edición de Noviembre) (2013) *Suddent Attack (2013) Junto a Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls *G By Guess (2012) Junto a Yoo Seung Ho *Elite verano (2012) junto a Infinite *Wave 3 (2012) *Kyung Nam Pharm (2012) *Nongshim’s Hooroorook Noodles! (2012) *The Saem Cosmetic (2012) *G by GUESS (2012) Junto a Yoo Seung Ho *Le Coq Sportif Summer Collection (2011) Junto a Song Joong Ki *Memories for the sea for EXPO 2012 (2011) *Bulgaris (2011) *SKT 4G LTE HD (2011) *Samsung Galaxi S2 (2011) *S-Oil (2011) *Home Plus (2011) *Maxicana (2011) *T-Store (2011) *SanSung Galaxi S Hoppin (2011) *SK Telecom (2011) *Unionbay Junto a Seo In Gook *4G LTE Junto a Won Bin *Mayijju (2010) *Shu uemura (2010) *UNIONBAY *Marca Anycall *MyChew Candy 'Videos Musicales' *History- Dreamer (2013) (Solo Narración) *Sunny Hill - Midnight Circus (2011)(Solo 2do Teaser ) *K.Will - My Heart is Beating (2010) 'Discografia' 'Corea' Álbumes. 'Repackage' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' Japón 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles ' Colaboraciones *IU & Fiestar- Sea Of Moonlight #1 - LOEN Summer Story (2012) *Wanted - #2 Like You (2012) *Bizniz - #1 SUGA LUV (Valentine Mix) (2011) *Seung Ri - #5 I KNOW (2011) *Road for Hope - #1 Seonmul (2010) *Road for Hope - #3 Sarangui Request (Yoo Seung Ho)) (2010) *Let's go! (2010) *Run - #2 Geudaeneun Yeppeoyo (2009) *3 of the Eye - #1 247 (2009) *Mighty Mouth - #8 Hope (2009) *Suho - #1 Wolhwasumok Geumtoir (2009) *Bizniz - Suga Luv (2009) 'Premios' 'Curiosidades' *'Fanclub Corea: '''Uaena' (U Ai Na) *'''Fanclub Lationamérica: Uaena Hispanos *'Religión: '''Cristiana *'Debut: 18 de Septiembre del 2008 en M! Countdown con la canción Lost Child. *'''Tiempo de Entrenamiento: 10 Meses *'Apodos:' Agasu (Que significa bebé), Princess of K-POP, Taylor Swift of Asia. *'Tipo Ideal:' No quiere salir con un hombre que sea muy guapo, su tipo ideal tiene que ser un hombre serio pero que tenga un sentido del humor, él debe amar mucho su trabajo y hacerlo bien. *'Familia:' Papá, Mamá, Abuela, hermano menor (Lee Hu Ni) *'Su personalidad de IU: '''Perfeccionista,' Honesta, Sencilla, Alegre, Inocente, Amable y Humilde. *'''Lema: "Nunca te rindas". *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japonés ,Inglés. *'Día Favorito:' Lunes *'Modelo a seguir: Su mamá (Porque es una mujer trabajadora y perseverante, por lo que IU la ve como uno de sus modelos a seguir. Es muy sobreprotectora con sus hijos y la que toma la mayoría de las decisiones en el hogar, guarda una relación cercana con IU) *'Gustos: '''La música, Tocar Guitarra y piano, Los animales y las flores, El invierno, Dibujar, Los parques de diversiones. *'Disgustos: 'Que le mientan, aún más cuando ya sabe la verdad, Los insultos, Que lastimen los animales, la impuntualidad, Que le griten. *'Manías: 'Revolverse el cabello cuando ésta nerviosa o frustada, Saltar por todas partes cuando se aburre. *'Fobías: 'La oscuridad, Quedarse sola. *'Instrumentos que sabe tocar: 'Guitarra, Guitarra Electrica, Piano y la flauta *'Colores favoritos: '''Amarillo, Rojo y Azul Cielo. *'Memorable lugar de '[http://es.kpop.wikia.com/wiki/IU '''IU]:' La sala de entrenamiento. *'Promesa de '''[http://es.kpop.wikia.com/wiki/IU '''IU]' a los fans:' Por favor, sigan velando sobre mí y todo seguramente quedara impresionado *'Numero favorito:' 8 *'Hobbies:' Cantar, bailar, Componer canciones, Cocinar y jugar con la computadora. *'Conductora de' Inkigayo' ': 20 de Marzo del 2011 hasta el 28 de Julio del 2013. *Es considerada la segunda mejor solista femenina de toda Asia después de BoA *En su escuela secundaria ha leído mas 1000 libros. *Tiene una Baby Face. *Tiene un perrito llamado "Bbukku", lo adora mucho, incluso colgo varias fotos de su perrito. Ver.Imagen *Es una ex-Ulzzang (Cara bonita) *Audiciono con la canción “We Should’ve Been Friends” de Gummy en su agencia actual. *Tiene dos primas mayores a las que considera como sus hermanas mayores y siempre la cuidan a IU . *La persona que quiere impresionar a la mayoría en el mundo es su madre, con quien vive. IU es consciente de que su madre, incluso cuando ella decide qué canciones grabar." Quiero cantar más canciones que a mi madre le gustaría". *IU se encariña fácilmente con las personas y eso hace que sea frágil. Las palabras y acciones pueden lastimar su corazón con facilidad, aunque trata de no demostrarlo porque no le gusta que los demás se preocupen por ella, Para IU, siempre estarán primero las otras personas antes que ella. *Cuando era muy joven, vivió separado de sus padres porque eran muy pobres y se tuvo que vivir junto a su abuela, primo y su hermano menor de un año y medio en una habitación pequeña. *Aunque es comprensiva, a veces suele ser muy impaciente y saca todo lo que lleva dentro. A veces, puede guardar rencores en su corazón, pero trata de borrarlos con el tiempo. *Es considerada como "La Princesa del K-POP" y es llamada también como la Taylor Swift '''de Asía debido a muchos conceptos similares hacia ella. *IU no tuvo lecciones para tocar la guitarra, ella aprendió tocar la guitarra observando a los demás, lo que ella carece mucho de los conceptos básicos . *IU no le gusta creerse más que los demás, para ella todos son iguales y así les ves. *IU tiene mucha interés en componer canciones e incluso le encanta escribir libros . *IU no siente atracción hacías los hombres guapos. *Tiene una buena amistad con su manager Park Jun Hyun, ella lo apodo Chipmunk porqué dice que se parece mucho a la ardilla. *Su papá de IU es su inspiración para que ella siga adelante todo el tiempo. Al igual que su madre, la sobreprotege, aún más que a su hermano por ser la niña de la casa. Son unidos. *IU en el dia de su debut eligio a SHINee como su grupo favorito . *IU solia ser una trainee de Good Entertainment.' *IU había audicionado a más de 20 agencias entre ellas en JYP Entertainment. *Acompaño a Leeteuk y a Eun Hyuk (miembros de Super Junior) en la radio "SUKIRA" como una invitada regular durante un tiempo, Ahí se volvió cercana a Eun Hyuk. *Se le pregunto que si pudiera elegir a que grupo de chicas pertenecer a cual seria, a lo que ella respondió sin duda a F(x) o KARA . *Durante su escuela primaria fue la presidenta de su clase y durante la escuela media clasifico 1° y 2° lugar en su clase. *IU le gustan más las bebés niñas ya que son muy adorables y muy tiernas. *Es amiga de Jaehyo de Block B desde antes de su debut. *IU era un aprendiz durante 10 meses, ello pensó que era demasiado corto, pero su compañía confiaba en ella mucho por eso debuto rápidamente. *Durante sus días de aprendiz, IU tenia un montón de tiempo libre en su habitación, ella practicaba con su guitarra y su canto, ella vivía en el mismo dormitorio junto a las miembros femeninas de Sunny Hill. *Fue elegida como DJ temporal en CHIN CHIN RADIO por dos semanas junto a Doo Joon de BEAST. *IU está celosa de los grupos femeninos, ya que se puede ver más genial y puede sorprender más cuando son varios personas en el escenarios. de igual forma esta celosa porque los grupos pueden compartir muchos momentos juntos, en especial los momentos de alegría. *Su personalidad es introvertida desde pequeña, pero ahora a cambiado un poco. (Introvertida significa que ella no le gusta estar en lugares muy concurridos o demasiado gente). *IU no le gustan las citas a ciegas, prefiere casarse rapídamente. *Es amiga cercana de Thunder de MBLAQ desde que eran aprendices en LOEN e incluso han hecho covers como Sorry Sorry de Super Junior y Lies de BIGBANG. *Su padre de IU le hizo interesar a IU en la musica y en el canto (La llevaba a menudo a un karaoke y se ponía a cantar canciones antiguas). *No es el tipo de persona que le gusten las cosas exageradas, ni llamar mucho la atención, es más bien de la clase que prefiere permanecer a un lado. *IU dono todo su dinero para una reunión de Fans. *Prefiere decir lo que siente, lo que ve, lo que es, a mentir sobre ello y luego terminar lastimando. Al final, Una mentira se destapa y eso hiere más. Por todo eso y por el hecho de que es muy atenta, se puede considerar una buena amiga; una que sin dudas guardará cada secreto y tratará de aconsejar, que está de apoyo siempre. IU es alguien a quien le gusta mucho ayudas. Encontrará la forma de hacer algo, por más pequeño que sea, para que sus amigos e incluso desconocidos se sientan mejor. *No Min Woo de Boyfriend admira a IU y dijo que le parece muy linda en persona. *Personalmente apoyo en el día de su debut al grupo femenino C-REAL . *IU siempre es sincera, sin importar qué tratará de decir la verdad. "Un amigo no es aquel que te hace reír con mentiras, sino aquel que te hace llorar con verdades" esa es una frase que siempre trata de aplicar. *Dong Ho ex miembro de U-Kiss, gustaba de IU incluso le había elegido como su tipo ideal. *Hizo un dueto con Key de SHINee en vivo en Music Bank con la canción Love Letter For You. *Su hermano pequeño le daba vergüenza admitir que era el hermano menor de IU. *Le encanta tomarse fotos con el signo de 'V''' en sus manos. *IU le compro un coche a su padre con su salario. *TaeYeon líder de las Girls Generation le tiene una gran afecto hacía IU *El 18 de Mayo del 2011, aparecio en el Mnet's Idol Chart Show en un ranking de los 20 Idols con más dinero en términos personales, ubicandose en el puesto 3 después de G-Dragon y Lee Seung Ki . *Jong Hyun de SHINee la admira, siempre se le ve anonadado con sus performances más aún cuando ésta cantó Juliette. Ver *Es amiga de Nicole y Ha Ra Integrantes del grupo KARA desde que estaban juntas como MC en Inkigayo . *Es amiga de Minzy de 2NE1, Minzy la menciono en sus agradecimientos de su álbum del su grupo. *Una de sus canciones favoritas es''' "Juliette" y "Please, Don’t Go" del grupo SHINee . *Debido a sus malas condiciones en su casa, IU confeso que le gustaba pasar más tiempo en sala de ensayo que en su propia casa e incluso dormía en la sala de ensayo. *IU canto Nagging junto a Park Jung Min de SS501 en el 2010. *Es considerada la hermanita menor del grupo Sunny Hill. *Su mejor amiga es la actriz Yoo In Na luego de estar juntas en el programa heroes . *IU ganó por 6° semana consecutiva en Music Bank con la canción Yoo And I. *Estuvo envuelta en un escandalo amoroso con Wooyoung de 2PM pero ellos lo negaron. *Es cercana a todos los miembros de 2AM, incluso el grupo selecciono a IU como su quinta integrante. *IU le tiene miedo a la popularidad, ella piensa que la popularidad puede traer a alguien arriba o hacia abajo. *Dejo un mensaje en ingles en su cuenta de twitter a sus fans internacionales de todo el mundo. *Asistio en los juegos Olimpicos de Londres 2012 apoyando a su selección. *En Win Win los padres de Doo Joon y Ki Kwang (Miembros de BEAST) eligieron a IU como su nuera ideal. *Bailo Rainism de Bi junto al grupo MBLAQ en Music Bank en Hong Kong. *Es cercana al cantante solista Sung Si Kyung luego de colaborar juntos en la canción It´s You. *IU quiere cantar "Canción de cuna" de Tim para decir buenas noches a su futuro novio. *Yoona de Girls Generation dijo que para aliviar su estrés escucha "Someday" de IU . *Es el tipo ideal del actor Lee Dong Wook , tiempo después IU le agradeció por haberle elegido, incluso ella les presumia mucho a sus amigas Suzy y Ji Yeon. *ChangMin de TVXQ gustaba de IU, cada vez que la veía se ponía nervioso. *En el programa Strong Heart revelo que una vez que se case dejara la música y se dedicara por completo a su familia. *Yoo Seung Ho selecciono a IU como su tipo ideal por encima de Seohyun de Girls Generation . *Park Ji Bin eligio como su tipo de chica ideal y ademas le sigue por el twitter. *El actor Jung Il Woo eligio a IU como su tipo ideal y ademas revelo ser gran fan de ella, incluso le envío un mensaje diciendo " IU me encanta tu música y te apoyare muchísimo así que por favor continua haciendo lo mejor en tu carrera". *Lee Seung Ki le regalo una pulsera costosa a IU. *El actor Lee Min Ho es un gran Fan Boy de IU . *En los MBC´s "Wave Music Corea 2012" realizado en Bang Kok, IU canto junto a Tae Min del grupo SHINee. Taemin estaba en el piano y juntos intepretaron "Gee" de Girls Generation , Hello y Juliette del grupo SHINee . *Tiene una gran amistad con Kim Bo Ah de SPICA desde que eran aprendices. *Junto a Ki Kwang de BEAST prestaron sus voces para el doblaje coreano de la pelicula animada "Las Aventuras de Sammy 2" . *La canción compuesta por IU, "Peach" fue insipirado en Sulli de F(x). *IU comento en Entertainment Relay de la KBS2 que para ella " Han Ji Min es la actriz mas bonita de Corea" y eligio a esta misma actriz como la persona a la cual quiere parecerse. *Tiene una gran amistad Con Hyemi de FIESTAR desde más de hace 6 años, incluso se confirmo que pudo haber formado un grupo con ella y con otras trainees pero no se pudo debido que el grupo quedo disuelto. *IU le encanta jugar con la cámara (Me refiero a la verdadera, la que se utiliza en los programas de variedades), Cuando nadie observa, a ella le gusta grabar a otras personas en lugar de ella. *IU ama a todos sus fans, es por eso que ella utiliza todos los regalos que le dan. *En el 2012, IU entro en la lista Billboard de las " 21 estrellas pop menores de 21" junto a Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, One Direction, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus entre otros. (Los menores mas populares del 2012 ve a la colocacion del artista y su enfluencia en la tabla mundial de colaboración) , IU esta en el puesto 15 entre otros musicos del pop, IU es la unica artista coreana que se coloca en la tabla este año. *IU se le vio relacionada en un escandalo amoroso con Eun Hyuk de Super Junior. *Tiene un gran parecido a la actriz Nam Gyu Ri . *IU ocupo el puesto #19 en '"'100 rostros mas hermosos del mundo del 2012"' realizado por Tc Clander. *Shin Hye Sung de Shinhwa dijo que le gustaria colaborar con IU ,ya que le ve muy talentosa. *Es amiga cercana del actor Suh Ji Suk desde que participaban juntos en Kiss and Cry e incluso IU canto en su boda en Mayo del 2013. *Su canción "Good Day" se encontro en el cuarto lugar como la mejor Hit de todos los tiempos en el 2013 y por debajo de su canción quedaron canciones como Sorry Sorry (Super Junior ), Abracadabra (Brown Eyed Girls), Alone (Sistar), y Lonely (2NE1) realizada en una encuesta de 21,955 votos. *El actor Kim Woo Bin mintio a su primo pequeño,de ser el mejor amigo de IU . *Es amiga del actor Lee Jong Suk luego de haber trabajado juntos como MC en Inkigayo en el 2012. *Fue a apoyar al grupo HISTORY el dia de su debut, e Incluso en Inkigayo realizo una colaboracion en vivo con el grupo. *Recientemente el actor Jo Jung Suk elegio a IU como su tipo ideal. * Song Kyung Il lider del grupo HISTORY la eligio como su tipo ideal, delante de ella. *Para ella sus mejores amigas de su misma edad son Suzy de Miss A, Luna de F(x) y Ji Yeon de T-ara *Lee Hyo Ri eligio a IU como su sucesora '"' Si tuviera que hablar de un artista Hoobae que podría seguir mis pasos, me gustaria mencionar a IU . Ella ese una hobbae que tiene el potencial de llegar mucho más lejos que yo (En su carrera) tiene un encanto totalmente diferente". *Se lleva muy bien con Kwang Hee miembro de ZE:A luego de haber trabajado juntos en Inkigayo . *Dijo que con las que trabajado mejor en Inkigayo como MC fueron con Nicole y Ha Ra miembros deKARA . *Su mejor amigo es el actor Lee Hyun Woo ya que ambos son de la misma edad y incluso salen a pasear a veces juntos por las noches. *Para Sulli de F(x) las Idols más bonitas que ella son Tae Yeon de Girls Generation y IU . *IU ha sido nominada en los "World's Music Adwards 2013" a mejor artista femenina del mundo. *Tiene una gran amistad con sus compañeros del drama familiar Lee Soon Shin is the Best como Yoo In Na, Jo Jung Suk, Son Tae Young, Lee Ji Hoon, Yoon Seo, Geu Rin, Ga Won, Lee Ji Hoon, Jung Woo y Kang Won. *Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls le regalo un torta en el día de su cumpleaños numeró 20. *Le prometio a su mamá que sera una buena hija y le pidio que sea una mujer independiente, Ahora que puedo cuidarme de mi misma, me gustaria que pudiera vivir su vida no como una madre,sino como una mujer de una manera muy bonita y encantadora. *Le tiene una admiración a la actriz Lee Mi Sook con quien trabajaron juntas en el drama Lee Soon Shin is the Best. *Dijo sentirse mal por su mamá ya que ella sufre mucho porque su hermano menor se ha ido a estudiar al extranjero. *Ella siente celos de sus primas mayores ya que tienen mejores curvas que de ella. *IU dijo que las personas que le dificultaban su vida era Dong Kyun y Bo Ah de SPICA. Pero con el tiempo fue una gran ayuda sobre todo con Ha Dong Kyun quien se convirtio en una gran hermano mayor. *Es cercana a la cantante Gummy , ella siempre apoya mucho en la actualidad a IU. *Personalmente Jong Hyun de SHINee le dio su canción' "Glommy Clock" a IU ya que a ella le gusto mucho. *Es amiga muy cercana de Jong Hyun de SHINee y siempre hablan a diario sobre la musica, Key dijo que Jong Hyun quiere acercarse mucho más a ella. *Su tercer álbum coreano de estudio "Modern Times" quedo en el 4° lugar en Chart World Albums de Billboard. *Tae Min (SHINee) la eligio como su segunda opcion para "la idol femenina con la que te gustaria ir de viaje", la primera fue Na Eun (A Pink). *Sus canciones '"'The Red Shoes"' #17 y "Everyone has Secrets" #29 entraron a lista famosa de los Estados Unidos "United World Chart", siendo la unica artista coreana en entrar. *IU y Jang Geun Suk obtuvieron los apodos de '"Ajang Couple"' formado por el primer caracter de cada uno de sus nombres. *En su twitter personal , Sun Ye la lider del grupo Wonder Girls la felicito por su canción '"The Red Shoes".' *El actor Choi Daniel es un gran fanboy de IU , ambos tienen una buena relación amistosa. *IU junto a Jaejoong de JYJ fueron elegidos como representantes del KPOP para Ariang Concert. *IU dijo que su canción compuesto y escrito por ella misma '"Voice Mail" se trata lo que le sucedio a ella,cuando se enamoro y al ser rechazada por esa persona, y dijo que sufre cada vez cuando la canta. *Gracias a varios videos, se ha rumoreado que varios miembros de EXO como Baek Hyun, Su Ho, Chan Yeol y Kai son fanboys de IU, eso fue durante los premios de Melon Music Adwards 2013. Ver. *En los Melon Music Adwards tambien se ha visto que algunos de los miembros del grupo BTS son tambien unos fanboys de ella, comohttp://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/SUGAV, SUGA y J-Hope, que fue durante la presentación en vivo de IU. Ver. *Se hizo muy cercana con el actor Lee Jang Woo en donde trabajan juntos en el drama Beautiful Man, IU dijo es como su alma gemela. *IU es la idol femenina con más encuestas ganadas en Weekly Idol (programa de variedades) y el idol masculino es G-Dragon y los MC del mismo programa se declararon ser unos fanboys de IU *El actor Jang Geun Suk dijo que sintio un 'Fanboy '''de IU cuando la conocío por primera vez durante la sesión de postér para "Beautiful Man". *Se rumorea que el 2014 va a grabar su primer película en corea o ya sea en el extranjero. *Muchas de sus fans de IU quieren que participe en el programa We Got Married y los candidatos como pareja son Jong Hyun de SHINee ,Baek Hyun y Su Ho (los dos miembros de EXO). *Lee Joon del grupo MBLAQ eligio a IU como su rival en actuación. *Se incrementado mucho sus fanboys en los ultimos días. *Esta en el octavo lugar como uno de los mas artistas con mayor ganancia en toda corea. *Se ha vuelto muy amiga de Yi Jeong de HISTORY, ambos son de la misma edad y estan en la misma agencia, recientemente él colaboro en su canción "Friday" es esta siendo muy exitoso. *Su canción "Friday" compuesto y escrito por ella misma, logro un record a tan solo una hora de su lanzamiento entro en el primer lugar en 10 principales de las listas musicales y tiempo despues consiguio un perfecto All-Kill que eso ocurre cuando una canción individual barre todos los grandes gráficos y lugares de música de Corea del Sur del primer lugar en el semanal !Chart en Instiz. *"The Red Shoes" estuvo en el puesto 20 de las "Top 50 Canciones de K-Pop de 2013". (Ranking realizado por Allkpop.) *Hizo un dueto con el cantante K.Will en el especial de Navidad de Music Bank, ambos cantaron la canción Let It Snow. *Bi Rain dijo durante su tiempo en el ejercito utilizaba la canción "You and I" de IU para despetar a todo su equipo en cada mañana y incluso se aprendío la coreografía de su canción. *Es considerada como una de solistas de que pueda triunfar en los Estados Unidos ocupando el primer lugar. *Pos segundo año consecutivo IU se encontró entre los '"'''100 rostros mas hermosos del mundo 2013"' realizado por Tc Clander, ocupando en el puesto #39 Ver.Video. *Durante los KBS Gayo Daejun hizo un dueto junto a Onew de SHINee y al grupo Daybreak. Ver.Video *Es gran amiga de Hee Chul de Super Junior desde hace más de tres años cuando estaban juntos en la Radio YoungStreet Show y IU era una invitada regular en ese programa de radio, Hee Chul la cuida como una hermanita menor, incluso en los SBS' Gayo Daejun '2013 se le vieron juntos conversando amistosamente y dieron una abrazo al final. Ver.Video *Los actores Kim Byung Se, Shin Hyun Joon y Jung Jae Young se declararon ser unos gran fanboys de IU. 'Galería ''' 2008.jpg 20135842.jpg Linda.jpg Descarga (64).jpg Descarga (5).jpg Cute.jpg Real 2011.jpg Japonese.jpg Iu ad.jpg Guitar.jpg Good day 77.jpg Cute 002.jpg 20112.jpg 2009-boo.jpg 77533.jpg 37023_643434079033191_1344654602_n.jpg 1515025_190650691138241_1931043673_n.jpg 37023_643434079033191_1344654602_n.jpg 993742_643434089033190_1833657896_n.jpg 1515025_190650691138241_1931043673_n.jpg 946078_444731305649929_213418108_n.png 484828_629229113806265_943037168_n.jpg descarga.jpg 37023_643434079033191_1344654602_n.jpg 993742_643434089033190_1833657896_n.jpg 1515025_190650691138241_1931043673_n.jpg 1471867_543251715752935_1436298443_n.png 946078_444731305649929_213418108_n.png 72319_444731265649933_996751054_n.jpg 1528557_713691628663905_1207230260_n.jpg